Pusryčiai
by AnnabelleLecter
Summary: HannibalxOc The doctor has a new secretary, will she survive working for everyone favorite cannibal or will she get eaten for breakfast? Read and find out PS, I have no one reading this for me so there will be errors, many I imagine. I read it over but anyone who writes knows they tend to miss their own mistakes. If anything is confusing, message or review so I can clear it up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This Fanfiction begins around episode 2, Amuse-Bouche. Just for a timeline heads up :3

**P**usryčiai , Chapter 1 

Annabelle sat at he desk in the lobby of Dr. Lecter. She liked working for the doctor so far, she'd only been on the job for two weeks but it was enjoyable work. His last secretary had left rather abruptly, she'd left on a romantic whim, jetting off to the United kingdom according to the Doctor. Love, it sure made people to crazy things. Anna couldn't even think about packing up and just leaving. She'd just figured out her life here in Baltimore. The whole story sounded like something out of a movie. Anna let out a small sigh, why couldn't life be like the movies?

The small brunette reached for the newspaper on her desk, the headline read in big bold lettering '**Minnesota Shrike Caught**' at least she'd sleep easier. She read about how her employer and Will Graham. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Will yet but she'd heard he was anti-social and had a habit of showing up in the office to see the doctor.

Dr. Lecter stepped out of his office and saw the small brown haired woman leaning back in her chair as she read newspaper, playing subconsciously with a string of artificial pearls around her neck. He had no doubt she was reading about himself and Will. He looked Anna over, nice shoes, high black pumps, cheap imitation designer black bag, and a tight but modest deep blue dress with a high neck line, resembling turtle neck. He cleared his throat, she jumped.

Annabelle let out a small squeak as she jumped when she head the doctor clear his throat. She hadn't even heard him enter the room, the man was so quiet it was almost like she worked for a ghost sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be neglecting my work I just-"

The doctor held up a hand for her to stop. "It's okay Annabelle, I understand why you'd be curious about the death of Mr. Hobbs."

"You were very brave." she commended him.

"I'm afraid dear Will was the brave one, not me."

"You still helped save that girls life."

"I only did what was right."

There was a bit of a silence between them then. That happened sometimes. Anna wasn't the best with small talk and she felt so small in the doctors presence, he almost walked with an unearthly air about him sometimes. Like he was human but he wasn't at the same time. He was something more, something better. Maybe she imagined all that, maybe it was just his good looks and charm that made her shy away from him. Today for example, he wore another perfectly tailored three piece suit, with a deep brown plaid pattern with everything perfectly color coordinated. That was how he liked things, perfect.

"Would you join me for lunch, Annabelle?" he broke her free from her thoughts.

"Certainly Dr. Lecter. You know can call me Anna."

"If I start calling you Anna you would have to start calling me Hannibal. I feel that would make you uneasy." He replied simply.

The little brunette woman's face turn flushed pink with embarrassment. "I feel as though that would be unprofessional doctor."

"During office hours perhaps it could be considered inappropriate by some people. You are my employee after all but I like to think of you as my friend outside of those hours. Such as now, during our lunch hour."

"Well, _Hannibal_," it was weird to say. It felt strange on her tongue, like something she'd just tried to eat for the first and she wasn't quite certain if she liked it or not. "What are we having for lunch?" she asked as she leisurely stood up and walked into his office.

A small, secretive smile tugged at the corners of Hannibal's mouth as he followed her in. "Don't worry Anna, you'll like it. It is filled with plenty of protein."

"The carnivore inside me is very grateful, doctor. I can't even imagine ever being a vegetarian." Anna scrunched up her nose. Vegetables had never been her thing. She was the only girl in her group of friends when she was younger who would rather eat a steak than a salad. It was something she' never quite out grown.

"Neither could I. Food would be much less amusing to prepare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pusryčiai , Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Dr. Lecters office, how may I help you today?" Anna said to the man who walked in. He was about her age, with glasses, and disheveled brown hair.

"I don't have an appointment," He said, avoiding eye contact with her "but I need to speak with Dr. Lecter."

"You're Will Graham, right?" Anna asked, he nodded. "The doctor said that you sometimes drop in unannounced. My name is Annabelle but you can call me Anna." She extended her hand to him. He shook it, a little reluctantly at first. "Dr. Lecter is actually out of the office at the moment. He had an errand to run on but you're more than welcome to wait here if you'd like."

"Thank you." Will took a seat in one of the light brown plush chairs. They matched the over all warm inviting tan theme of the room. Gender neutral but very nice and tasteful. No one would expect anything less of the doctor and his impeccable style choices. Anna could only imagine how wonderful his home was.

Will and Anna sat in awkward silence for a while, the only sound filling the room was the rapid movement of Anna's fingers across they keyboard. Moving appointments, adjusting times, doing system updates. Nothing complicated but time consuming. She glanced at Will over her desktop.

She observed him for a few moments, from what she gathered, he seemed very interested in a spot on the wall. She assumed he was avoiding her, she was the elephant in the room. She'd read about Will on Tattle Crime as well some scientific journals. He had what was labeled as 'pure empathy.' it was remarkable gift, but also a curse. He thought through the mindset of serial killer on regular bases. So interesting.

Anna couldn't take siting in a room with him and ignoring that each other weren't there anymore. She broke the silence. "Do you want some coffee Will?"

"I don't feel that having caffeine would be beneficial to me at the moment." He said simply.

"I'll just get you some water then." Before he could even respond, the little brunette was gone.

When Anna returned from the back with two bottles of water, she saw that Will had hardly moved a muscle. His eye we closed now though, he seemed very focused. She took a couple steps closer to him as quietly as she could but that was hard to do in heel. His eyes opened quickly, he looked confused and a little frazzled. She handed one to him and she then took the empty seat across from him.

"You look like you could use it." She said, giving him a small smile. "So, what bring you in today?"

"Official FBI business, I need Dr. Lecters help."

"Do you like working for the FBI? I always wanted to go into law enforcement when I was little." Kind of totally fucked that up. "You were a cop for a while weren't you?"

"I worked homicide. How did you know? Has Dr. Lecter been talking to you about me?" his voice going up a little, getting upset and flustered.

"No, no! Nothing like that. I've read about you." She interjected quickly, embarrassed she'd made him so upset.

"It wasn't Tattle Crime, was it?"

She looked at he ground, flushing even more. "A little but I also read a couple legitimate papers and articles on you."

He nodded and they fell into silence again. Anna felt as though she'd made him more uncomfortable than he'd already been.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly "I'm not the best with people."

Will smiled a little "Me either."

"Would you maybe want to go grab a coffee sometime? You know, when you feel like caffeine would be more beneficial."

He smiled. He had a nice smile, very genuine, very cute. Will was attractive but Anna wasn't look for a relationship with him, just a friendship. Friendship was something she desperately needed. At least Hannibal and her had began to develop a friendship and now she had Will. This were stating to get steadily better in Baltimore. Fist this job and now two possibilities for friendship.

"I'd like that."

Will and Anna continued talking, on much less awkward terms. They'd come to learn quite a bit about each other in a very short amount of time. About how Will taught at the FBI training academy as well as doing his special agent field consulting. Anna had told him that she'd been a waitress before getting the job in the office, at a cafe that will actually passed every day he came to the Doctors office. He'd even confided in her a little bit about Alana Bloom. It was nice for him to be able to talk about her to another female.

Hannibal walked into the office to see Will and Annabelle opposite each other in the waiting room. They were smiling and Will seemed relatively at ease for himself, which held mildly surprised him, Annabelle after all was a very nice woman and she was easy to talk to, albeit a bit awkward at times. She held a great regard to other peoples feelings, always putting them before her own from what he could tell from his psychoanalysis of her.

"It would seem that you two are getting along quite nicely." Hannibal stated as he removed his coat with unnatural grace.

Anna looked int his eyes, not quite sure if they statement was meant to tell her to get back to work or that he was surprised her and Will had actually made some social progress together.

"I better get back to work." She said quickly getting back behind her desk, using the black desktop and a safety wedge between her and the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pusryčiai , Chapter 3**

Anna heard the door open and saw the doctor step out of his office, Will was gone. He must have gone out the back through the private exit. She bent over a stack of files, pretending to organize them, she'd done it earlier but she felt strange in the doctors presence. He'd caught her slacking off two days in the row now, yesterday with the newspaper and today by talking with Will Graham, he probably found her to be incredibly rude. Even if he didn't say it.

Hannibal approached her desk, his secretary's face was buried down in a pile of files which she was very focused on pretending to organize. He'd seen her finish them earlier in the day.

"Are you hiding from me Anna?" He inquired the little brunette. The Doctor could see the start of her of her blonde roots peaking through from her brown hair. Blonde would have suited her pale skin better.

Hesitantly she sat up, her blue eyes locked with dark unreadable orbs. Yet again she felt small in his presence, like she didn't deserve to have his gaze upon her. While Hannibal was not the largest of men, his presence was imposing, he was all knowing and all seeing it would seem.

Anna gave a small, weak smile. Not quite sure what to say to say to Hannibal. One, she could lie and say no but he was a psychiatrist, he'd know she was lying. Two, she could tell the truth and then look like a dumbass for trying to hide from her boss behind a pile of paperwork. Choice two it was.

"Only a little." She let our a nervous laugh and said a silent prayer to not be fired. She'd never been very religious but if she could ever use God's presence it was around Hannibal Lecter. Little did she know how important that prayer could be.

He smiled, genuine or not she couldn't tell. It was hard to tell anything with that man. He was an enigma, a wonderful puzzle warped up in a perfectly fitted suit. Anna always loved puzzles and riddles.

"There's no reason to hide." He stated simply.

Anna let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Hannibal," His name still felt foreign and taboo to say "I just thought you were mad at me for talking with Will Graham."

"I'm happy Will has found someone he can talk to. He doesn't have many people in his life."

"At least he has you to be there for him."

Hannibal said nothing in reply to Annabelle as went back into his office.

Hannibal stayed in his office for another 45 minutes after talking to Annabelle. While it was interesting that Will had been able to converse with her, she was becoming a liability. He'd hired her initially because he'd seen something inside her, an interesting spark behind those icy blue eyes, something he'd wanted to make turn into a blazing fire. Lately they seemed to lack that, they'd become passive and bland. It simply wouldn't do. Not to mention he had caught her two days in a row neglecting her work. Perhaps it was already time to find another secretary already. He'd follow her home tonight and do his work.

He pulled on his coat and silent walked into the lobby where Anna was pulling on her light pink coat. She slipped her pumps into her inexpensive purse and put on a pair of black flats and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice night Hannibal." She said, smiling a full, pearly white smile.

"You too Anna."

The doctor took carefully measured steps as he followed behind Annabelle, he stalked his prey with acute intuition of a predator. She was obviously taking a short cut to her apartment, going down dark, uncleanly alley ways. He thought about grabbing her right here, it'd be the perfect spot. Someone else, also had the same idea.

Anna hummed to herself as sh walked home, the main streets took her an extra 15 minutes to use and get home so she'd decided to take her chances and go down the alleyways of Baltimore. They were dark, scary, and a little smelly but nothing she felt she couldn't handle. She'd taken this route plenty of times before and nothing had ever happened.

A loud crack of thunder sounded, and soon there was a downpour ensued. Anna sighed, seriously? Could this get any worse? She'd messed up at work twice and now she was soaked to her core and going to get sick. Fucking great.

The rain was falling so heavily that Anna ran right into the man in front of her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said. The stranger never answered, he grabbed her arm.

Anna screamed and squirmed and eventually she was able to fend off her attacker enough to reach into her jacket pocket and pulled out the one thing that could help her, her knife. Then she tabbed him. Over and over again.

She looked down to see the mans body in a heap on the ground, blood was desperately trying to pool around his body only to be swept away by the rain. She looked down at her hands, she was still holding the knife, she dropped it when she realized they were covered in the evidence of what she had done, it was slow being washed away but the blood would never truly be washed away. It hadn't bee before and certainly it wouldn't be now.

She feel to her knees, she knew she couldn't stay long but what could she do? This wasn't back home, per parents money couldn't help her here. Moving to Baltimore alone was supposed to be her new start, being a new person. She'd fail already. She couldn't control her fright or her rage. Anna thought she could call the police and claim self defense but then she looked at the body. There were multiple stab wounds. This would never pass for self defense. Then, a hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Anna turned her head around very slowly to see none other than Hannibal Lecter bending down next to her. Her mind went blank, she didn't even know what to do except cry more and harder.

Hannibal squeezed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture."There no need to cry Anna, I can help you."

"You can help me?" she choked out between her sobs. Her blood shot eyes searched his eyes for some indication of trickery or decent but she found none. There as nothing there in his dark eyes, they were unreadable.

"If you ask me to I can."

"Hannibal" she whispered "Please help me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **Thank you to my first my review for this fic and also my first follower3 It gives me the drive to keep writing it. Here is chapter 4! 5 Shall be added soon as well._

**Pusryčiai , Chapter 4**

Anna sat in Hannibal's living room while she waited for him to return from doing something with the body of the man she'd managed to mutilate and murder earlier. She never dreamed of being able to see the inside of his house and yet here she was. Not under good circumstances by any means but she certainly was here and it was just as immaculate as she had imagined, it gave her something to think about instead of what had transpired earlier.

She pull her knees into her chest and rested her head on them and pulled the deep red fleece blanket Hannibal had given her tighter around her shoulders. She wanted to cry more but he had no tears left today, they'd all been lost out there in the rain. What would she have done without Hannibal? What was going to happen to her life now?

The familiar sound of a door opening echoed through the house as Dr. Lecter came in from the rainy outdoors. She couldn't even hear his foot steps as he walked, they were light, measured, and silent as the dead. Her savior walked and sat down in a large arm chair across from the couch, next to a blazing fireplace, he'd removed his suit jacket but he looked as regal as ever just.

They sat in silence for a time, Annabelle stared at the ground only glancing up occasionally to see Hannibals unreadable dark eyes observing her, analyzing her.

Then, he finally spoke. "This is the first time you've killed someone."

Anna gave a small nodded "Yes," her voice was barley audible and shaky. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Sure, she'd always had problems with violence and anger but she'd never done anything like this. Yes, she'd beaten up a few girls who got in her face, which was partly why she'd left home, but this was different. She'd bought the knife to threaten someone not to take a life.

"How did it make you feel?"

"It felt," she measured her words, trying to find the right way to express the way she felt inside. "It felt right to defend myself."

"So it felt good to kill that man."

Anna heisted "I guess that could be inferenced but I wouldn't say good necessarily."

Hannibal then referenced what he said to Will earlier. "It feels good to God to kill people, that's why he does it so often."

"Have you ever felt like God Hannibal?"

He didn't answer her, he got up and looked outside the window. "The weather is bad Anna, you should stay here tonight in the guest bedroom. I'll take you home in the morning, you may have the day off." Hannibal stated simply.

Anna didn't really have much to say in the matter, Hannibal saved her from being persecuted and she'd listen to whatever she thought was best. He gave her a pair of his silk pajamas to wear, they were big but nothing unmanageable. The guest room was exquisite, like the rest of the house. It had a red, black and gold color scheme, she felt like a princess under the large canopy bed, not to mention the sheer comfortably of the mattress and blankets amazing. Any other time she'd think she was in paradise but not tonight.

The little brunette couldn't sleep, all he say was blood and the man on the ground of that alley, every time she shut her eyes she replayed the scene for earlier in her mind. She saw blood, the man, the knife, and the only comforting thing she saw when she shut them was Hannibal.

Anna got out of bed and walked as silently as she could down the hall to Hannibals room. The door was open slightly, she pushed it open. "Hannibal." She whispered in the darkness.

"Yes, Anna?" Anna screamed, he was behind her.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you. Was there something you wanted?"

She was nervous, it was an odd request. "Do you mind if I rest in that chair? I can't sleep.." she pointed a big black plush arm chair in the corner of the room next to a bookshelf at the end of his bed.

"What ever makes you comfortable, you've had a long day." He touched her shoulder in a comforting way and returned o her bed and Anna took her place in the chair.

Hannibal did not sleep until Anna had, he heard the sound of her breath slowing until she drifted off into sleep. Hannibal went to the chair and picked her up and returned her to the guest bed room.

"Goodnight Anna." He said to her as he shut the door.

Hannibal returned to his bed and laid down, his mind a flutter with all the possibilities that were to come from this. How he'd be able to pull the string with another besides Will. There were also some possibilities though that even Hannibal Lecter didn't see coming.

_**Ending authors note**: I'd really appreciate some feed back so far so I can know if you like the direction where this story is going. I don't care if you have an account or not, please leave something! Also, suggestions are also always welcome. Thank you :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pusryčiai , Chapter 5**

Anna's time off was extended as Dr. Lecter went to Minnesota to do some follow up work with the Shrike's daughter, Abigail Hobbs. She was grateful for the time off, it gave her some time to clear her head. Her small holiday was coming to and end though, the doctor would return tomorrow and she would soon have to attempt to return to life as normal. Hannibal told her she probably had a dissociative disorder with the event and that's why she was so calm and practical after what she'd done.

It was Monday and she decided to relax and indulge in movies for the day. She'd deiced to watch the Nolan Batman Trilogy. She was on her favorite movie, the second one, _The Dark Knight_. Heath Ledger, rest his soul, was amazing as the Joker. He'd always been one of her favorite fictional characters, along with Harley Quinn, his also psychotic sidekick girlfriend. She'd always liked her, even dressed up as her one year for Halloween. Truly was a shame Heath died before they could make the sequel could be made with her in it.

Anna sat there, quoting the Joker aloud, with her best imitation of him as possible and then in the middle of it, there was a knock on the door. Anna felt bashful, she hoped they hadn't heard her through the thin wood of her studio apartment door. She looked through the peephole to see none other than Hannibal Lecter at her door, and her she was still in her pajamas.

"Hello Hannibal, what brings you here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." she asked, only peaking her head outside the door.

"I came home early and I thought I'd have lunch with you." Anna then noticed the multiple plastic containers he was carrying.

"Oh, come in, I just need to get dressed." The little brunette ushered him in and ran to grab a change of clothes as quickly as she could.

She came out of the bathroom with her well-kept bun, not like the haphazard one she'd had moments ago. Her look was causal, not something she was used to wearing around the doctor, dark wash jeans and a red and white horizontally striped shirt. Her feet were bare, she didn't feel need to wear shoes in her home.

Hannibal had already made himself at home in her small kitchen, cooking up whatever he had brought. Everything he made was delicious, she could really care less what it was made off or what it was called, she'd eat anything he made.

"So, what made you want to stop by?" Anna asked, popping herself up on onto a counter farthest away from where he was cooking, absentmindedly swinging her feet as she spoke.

"I came to see how you're feeling." He said while he focused on his craft.

She stopped swinging her legs. "It doesn't feel real, like some messed up dream. I've always had problems with anger but I never thought I was even capable of something like this."

Hannibal stopped cooking and came over to he little brunette and gave her a comfortingly touched her arm. "The worst is behind you now Anna."

"I feel like its not behind me. I'm a killer now, aren't killers always killers?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the doctors take on that question.

He locked eyes with her. "It 's not that you are now a killer, its what kind of killer you are now, that is what matters." Was all he said as he went back to cooking.

Anna tried to let that statement marinade in her brain. Hannibal made a point, what kind of killer was she? She killed to protect herself but would she do it again? If she did kill again, would she do it to protect herself or someone else? Could she now kill out of anger, go out of control? Could she descend into madness like the Joker and the Shrike and go on killing sprees. The thought made her skin crawl.

Hannibal and Anna ate lunch together with a good amount of small talked exchanged between the two of them. He told her much about his trip, how Will ha been there, and then he told her of how himself, Dr. Bloom, and Abigail had been attacked. She nearly chocked on her food when he told her.

"Are you okay?" she said so fast the words practically melded together but Hannibal understood her. He was perhaps the only person who really understood her though, her only friend besides Will but thy hadn't even gone out together yet. An acquaintanceship made more sense for what they had.

"We are all fine but there was another attack by the copy-cat of Abigails father while we were down there."

"That's just awful, I'm so glad you're okay Hannibal." She let out small sigh of relief to know he was okay, as well as the others. Since when did she start caring so much about Hannibal Lecter and his well being?

They talked more bout the trip, about Will, and about Dr. Alana Bloom. For some reason, listening to Hannibal talk about Alana bothered her and she couldn't quite figure out why. Why did everyone like her so much? Will liked her, as more than friend, did Hannibal too? Her mind was so abuzz with trying to process this she'd nearly forgotten they ere in the middle of conversation.

"Can I have you for dinner?" Hannibal asked her.

"What?" Anna said, snapping herself away from her thoughts of perfect, smart, stupid Dr. Bloom.

"Tonight, I'm having Jack and Alana over for dinner tonight. It's rude to daydream Anna." he reminded

"I know, I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind." she laughed a little, it was forced but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

His face softened a little "I know, which is why I think it would be beneficial for you to be in a social environment. It may help your recovery."

"Well," she hesitated, would it really be best for her to go back out? Sure, she'd always been nice and made small talk with people but she was awkward socially, sometimes she didn't know what to do. In certain situations but if Hannibal said it would help her, she'd go. The doctor was her savior after all, he'd never lead her astray. "I'll come."

_**Authors Note**: Alright, Chapter 6 is nearly done! Just on more review or follow and I'll post it up! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone! Here is Chapter 6 As promised guys! Sorry it took so long, I was having computer problems x.x_

**Pusryčiai , Chapter ****6**

The little Brunette arrived on Hannibal Lecters door about 15 minutes early, he mother had always taught it was better to be oddly early than rudely late. She'd picked herself out a nice dress, a simple black one with a pan collar and a red cardigan to go over the top. She wore red pumps and lipstick to match and let her brown hair fall in waves. She certainly felt more comfortable with Hannibal seeing her this way than when he'd seen her in her pajamas earlier, he probably thought she was a slob or some revolting parasite that could never measure up to his greatness or she was jut over thinking and blowing things out of proportion.

She went to ring doorbell but Hannibal opened the door, almost sensed she was there. He smiled as he apprised her. "You look lovely tonight Anna." While he over looked her, she couldn't help but look him over. He wasn't dressed as he normally was, just a button down white dress shirt and dress pants that went to one of his suits and not the one he as in this afternoon, she would have remembered.

He must have noticed her skeptical glances over his attire because he gave out a small laugh. "I still haven't gotten ready yet I'm afraid, Alana and I just got done in the kitchen."

Anna laughed too, not any particular reason but just because she had no idea what to say back to that. Done doing what in the kitchen? Cooking? Even if that was all they were doing, why was she allowed to come so early? Wasn't that weird? Then Anna thought about in that herself and Hannibals relationship was much more weird. She was his secretary, his friend, who he helped save from going to prison for an unforeseeable amount of time at great personal risk to himself.

Hannibal ushered her inside and even though it was the second time for Anna inside Hannibals house, she still couldn't get over the majesty of it. The whole place was decorated to perfection, very piece furniture, work of art, ornament, and trinket alike were all perfectly place to create a master piece. She was able to enjoy it much better this time, the last time she'd been here it'd mostly been a blur.

The doctor led her to the kitchen to meet to meet Dr. Bloom. Anna felt a little taken back by Alana, no wonder Will liked her, she was stunning. She stood sipping a beer in the kitchen wearing a simple black and blue wrap dress with her long black raven curls tumbling down around her shoulders. Her eyes were more like an aquamarine gemstone than icy blue like Annas, they were dazzling. Herself and the Female doctor exchanged pleasantries and then stood in the kitchen alone while Hannibal left to change.

"So, you're friends with Will?" Alana asked "He mentioned you the other day."

"We meet a while ago, we still haven't made plans to go out." Anna then realized how that could be misinterpreted. "I mean not go out, go out, I mean like grab coffee. Not like a date or anything."

The black haired woman's face softened a little at that. Did she like Will too? "Are you and Will an item or something?"

"I'm his friend, nothing more." The other woman looked sad when she said it, even though her voice betrayed nothing her eyes showed a longing sadness in them.

"Oh." Anna said dumbly. Luckily, she didn't need to appear stupid for long because Jack Crawford and Hannibal both came into the kitchen, dinner was to be served soon.

They all took seats at Hannibals long table, Alana to his right and Jack to his left. There was an empty place setting next to both Alana and Jack, Anna opted to sit next to Jack, hoping he wouldn't try to talk to her too much.

As they ate the setting felt eerily familiar to Anna, her estranged family, The Dawsons, were a wealthy in the town she'd grown up in. Her and her siblings for as long as she could remember were always in crowed rooms with people they hardly knew, trying to make pleasant conversation and not embarrasses Mother and Father. She didn't really have to deal. with that anymore luckily, since they practically disowned her. The only way they would probably even bother trying to get a hold of her would be if they heard she got married or was having a baby. Both were pretty much impossible.

To quell her memories of her old life and to not feel completely out of the loop as the others conversed around the table and drank a whole glass of wine, and then another, and another. Anna rarely drank anymore, yes she'd been to her fair share of backwoods parties back in her youth but she had lost the drive to drink, until now. She drank until she felt giddy and her feelings of awkwardness and inadequacy faded away.

Dinner came and went and soon after Dr. Bloom and the special agent left the dwelling of Hannibal Lecter. He'd insisted Anna stay and that he'd give her a ride home, Alana had also offered but Hannibal had told her Annas apartment was out of the way on her drive home.

"I'm sorry I drank so much." Anna slurred slightly, from her newly acquired resting place on the comfy couch. she wasn't completely out of it but she wasi n the beginning stages of drunkenness.

"It is quite alright." Hannibal assured her.

"I just felt awkward. You all know each other and work together, save people. I'm just some dumb secretary who takes your appointments."

"You are more than that to me Anna."

"Why? You don't need me. You have people like Jack and Dr. Bloom," she sneered a little at her name "I'm just someone you helped not get thrown in prison."

"Are you insinuating I have an intimate relationship with Alana?" Hannibal asked, intrigued with the amount if contempt Anna held in her voice for the other woman.

"Uh, yeah. She's not good enough for you, she likes Will anyways. I can see it in her perfect eyeballs." She gestured to her own eyes to emphasize her point.

He chuckled a little. "Indeed she does and good Will had feelins for her as well I can assure you Anna, I have no such feelings for Alana Bloom."

A feeling of relief spread over Anna but then something occurred to her, why did she care so much about the doctors personal life? They were just friends after all, just friends. Then Annas gaze raked over Hannibals figured in his perfectly fitted suit and she realized for the first time in a long time, she was beginning to have feelings for someone. She was beginning to have feelings for Hannibal Lecter.

_**Authors note:** Ta da! Anna is starting to have some feelings for our favorite Cannibal. Is she having these feelings because she actually likes him or because she feel indebted to him. Where will things go from here? You shall see soon :3 tonight or tomorrow I'll post the next chapter! It's nearing completion! _


End file.
